The prior art teaches an electronic device that has duplex satellite communication ability (e.g., to communicate voice or data over a satellite communications network, such as the Globalstar satellite communication network) where the electronic device also has the capability to interface (by wire or wirelessly, but not over a cellular network) with a cellular enabled device, such as a smart phone, cell enabled tablet, computer or other cellular enabled device. As used, “cell enabled” or “cellular enabled” means that the device can communicate as a mobile device on a cell based communications network. A non-cellular device is a device that cannot communicate as a mobile device on a cell network. The cellular communication functionality does not enable satellite capability, as the communications frequencies for satellites networks are different from cellular communications, and in general, formatting of satellite communications is different from cellular communications (for instance satellite communications can be TDMA or CDMA) and handshaking signaling protocols can be different. The electronic device is designed to allow the cellular device to communicate over a satellite network, by using the electronic device as the conduit or pipe to the satellite network. The cellular enabled device (such as a smart phone or tablet) will have an software application loaded on it for communication with the electronic device (such as using short range WIFI communications for WLAN, or Bluetooth communications (Bluetooth SIG standards) for a PAN. An electronic interface, in conjunction with the electronic device, allows the cellular device, in combination with the electronic device, to function as a duplex satellite communications device. One such prior art device is disclosed in publication “SATELLITE COMMUNICATION DEVICE FOR ROUTING TERRESTRIAL SIGNALS THROUGH A SATELLITE NETWORK”, PCT/US2012/024177, publication WO2012/109269, attached and incorporated by reference. That electronic device includes a transceiver for satellite communications, a suitable antenna, an onboard processing and formatting capability. For reference, the electronic device will be referred to herein as an “emulator” or “satellite communications emulator.” The emulator allows outgoing calls from the cellular device to be carried over the satellite network. The emulator also allows for the cellular device to receive incoming calls over the satellite network, via the emulator, provided that the calling party or an intermediate network element, knows in advance the emulator's satellite “phone” number or “address” (e.g., the identifier associated with the satellite transceiver in the emulator).
Another prior art device is a system that allows transfer of an ongoing communication, where the communication is through a cell enabled device, between a satellite communications network and a cellular communications network. In general, the distinguishing features of the networks are the radio frequencies, modulation schemes, formatting schemes and handshaking protocols (for instance, for call set up and tear down). This system uses paired SIM cards (Subscriber Identity Module, a smart microprocessor chip for cellular devices, standard, micro or nano etc.) or SIM card equivalent such as a removable user identity module (RUIM), or a UMTS or UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card) or a USIM (universal subscriber identity module) all generically referred to as a “SIM card.” In this system, one SIM card is resident in the cellular device, and a second SIM card (or equivalent) is located in a remote processing center that contains a “SIM bank,” a device that enables multiple SIM cards to interface to the cellular network (e.g., to be located by the cellular system)(the SIM bank could be located across various cells). The SIM bank may be a device for holding multiple hardware SIM cards, or a software SIM embodiment). The system allows an ongoing cellular call (for instance) to automatically transfer to the satellite network (for instance, when cell signal strength degrades) and vice versa. The satellite leg is established in this system using an emulator. The prior art system is described in “Apparatus, method and system for integrating mobile and satellite phone service” PCT/US2013/031746, publication WO2013/142284, attached hereto and incorporated by reference. This system also allows for both incoming and outgoing calls to the cellular device through the satellite communications network. However, one disadvantage of this system is that the SIM card located in the remote cellular device is not the SIM card that is usually associated with the cellular device (the identifier provided by the mobile device's carrier company), but instead, is the paired SIM card. Consequently, the “phone” number or identity associated with the SIM card located on the cellular device is not that number or identity normally associated with the subscriber. The emulator may have its own SIM card or SIM card equivalent or use CDMA/IS-41, to allow authentication/registration of the emulator with the satellite communications system.